


Don't even Think about Biting Me!

by NineLaws



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLaws/pseuds/NineLaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Chekov was sent down to scope out a new planet with the team, he hasn't been acting right, almost like an animal. So naturally McCoy is put in charge of his health and strange behaviour; which just baffles and annoys the doctor at first... But then Chekov's symptoms take a very different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> In short, I adore Star Trek: The Original series and the 2009/2013 movies.  
> I was on tumblr when I saw a picture of Chekov and McCoy which got me thinking, does this couple exist? I could ship this couple. So I found a few stories around but I was really keen to participate with my own so here we are! I am currently self-teaching myself Russian actually and am in love with the language and culture. I officially starship this couple now. I am so excited to start writing this!

"It's like a jungle"

"I think the term you are looking for is rainforest, captain"

"Alright, alright, but wow, usually we just get a dusty plain and some ruins, this is new"

"Quite, which is why we should be careful, captain"

Whether it was a rainforest or a jungle, the growth around them shone with emerald plates of leaves and tall exotic flowers that curled and bloomed with shocking colours. The trees were tall and blocked out the sun, letting small spatters of light rain down creating stained glass patterns on the ground.

Spock, Kirk, Chekov and several other crew members dressed in the classic crimson were treading lightly through the beautiful yet unpredictable undergrowth.

"I vonder vhy we have not seen any animals yet, captain" Chekov suddenly piped up, he was walking a few metres away, taking his time to inspect every little detail with his wide green eyes.

Some of the guards just rolled their eyes at his naïve question but Spock narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head to the side.

"This is a valid point; these conditions are perfect for an animalistic species, similar to what you have on Earth, captain"

Kirk just smiled.

"I don't know, maybe they are shy?"

"That seems highly unrealistic, captain"

The captain didn't say anything to that and just urged the crew to carry on. The heat was not intense but he had a feeling something wasn't right, like something was going to happen that would result in a negative end. They continued trekking for some time, finding many species of incredible plantation and herbs with the potential to range from any use from medication to poison; even so there were still no animals.

"Beam us up Scotty, we will check out another section of the planet tomorrow, there is nothing here, send some of the crew to collect some plant species though take some tests and so on"

Kirk spoke into the small communicator that clicked open with a beep.

"Right you are captain, beaming you up"

There was a moment of still silence before swift golden lines wrapped themselves around all the members and soon they were facing the inside of the transporter room once more. Kirk, Spock and Chekov headed back to the bridge, Kirk and Spock submersed in conversation that consisted of the captain chuckling every now and again and Spock nodding sometimes. Chekov wandered behind, there was something nagging in the back of his mind, like he had forgotten something important. It distracted him enough that he nearly walked into the elevator doors.

"You alright there, Chekov?" Kirk inquired with a good natured smile.

"I am fine, thank you, captain" the Russian replied with a nervous grin.

His chest was beginning to burn rather uncomfortably and a headache was slowly throbbing through his temples. Maybe it was worth a quick trip to the sickbay.

"Captain on the bridge" Sulu rang out as they found themselves in the main control room.

Chekov darted to his typical position at the helm and sighed, maybe he just needed to sit down, it was pretty humid down on the planet and it had been a while since he had left the ship. He was just unused to all the sudden movement. The soft hum of the doors was heard and Doctor McCoy stepped out with that traditional look on his face that said "People better co-operate or I am done with everybody" nevertheless he went straight over to his favourite patient.

"The guards that went down with you are fine, but I just need to check over you and Spock" he told the captain in his low southern drawl, eyes lowered as he unpacked his monitoring equipment.

"I'm fine, Bones" Kirk tried but he had the small device fluttering about his head and body anyway and he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, you can get back to being captain in a minute"

The monitoring told the doctor that all was well with Kirk and he moved onto Spock.

"Captain, if I may suggest, I recall seeing something akin to old ruins or evidence of a lost civilisation on the north east section of the planet, perhaps we could run a report on the findings there tomorrow?"

McCoy clicked his equipment off.

"You are both fine, did anyone else go down with you?"

"Yeah, Chekov"

McCoy left to go sweep a check-up on the younger man. Kirk turned to Spock.

"Sure, sounds good, run through some satellite images of a decent place to beam down, somewhere where we might find something Mr Spock"

"Yes Captain"

Chekov jumped when McCoy spoke from behind him.

"Just checking you didn't catch anything down on that jungle planet now, don't worry" he claimed, focusing on the indicator as he held it over the Russian.

"No problem, Doctor" Chekov replied, coughing and repeating himself when his voice was too quiet and coarse the first time round.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at this but carried on.

"Find much down there?" he added as he tried to keep the kid's attention away from the suddenly reacting monitor, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Da, it vas beautiful really, like a rainforest, it had some fascinating plant forms - some may even be of assistance in your vork! But for some reason zere vere no animals, Mr Spock said it should have had some animalistic life forms but for some reason zere vere no…Doctor, is everything alright?" The boy stopped his enthusiastic ramble to face McCoy with concern.

McCoy glanced up and decided the boy's eyes were far too bright.

"Yeah, just, how have you felt since you came back up to the ship, kid?"

Chekov would never admit it out loud but the southern accent that spoke so soft and warm made a heated feeling hit his gut and he took a moment to respond.

"Fine, doctor"

He didn't want to worry anyone with the fact he might feel a little tired. It was no big deal, a wash and a rest, a meal perhaps would straighten him out.

"If you say so" McCoy looked up at the Russian one last time and smiled quickly before turning round and heading back through the doors.

The doctor had such a nice smile, it was caring and witty. Chekov couldn't help but smile back. Facing the helm once more, he contemplated over being called a kid. Was that all he really was, even now? He had turned twenty around a month ago but he was still the youngest member on the main bridge. He was so deep in his thoughts, Chekov didn't realise Sulu was calling him.

"Hey, Pavel, you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. He immediately regretted his actions and turned to his colleague with anxious eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cold" he added.

Sulu had leant back a little bit; nodded cautiously and eventually let a peaceful smile rest on his face.

"So what was the planet like?"

Chekov was becoming bored of this question now but answered with his bright nature.

"It vas great, so beautiful and ze plants vere gorgeous, but zere vere no animals"

"No animals? And here I was expecting some great, carnivorous beast to come rampaging through the jungle" Sulu laughed.

Chekov hadn't realised it before, but…Sulu had a very annoying laugh. For some odd reason it sent frustration running hot through the younger man's blood. Why? Chekov couldn't say. He liked Sulu, they were close friends... he didn't want to cause a fuss and he turned away from the young Asian man back to the helm, focusing on the inanimate controls.

Bones had returned back to the sickbay where he was doing some tests with the reactions he got from the monitor whilst checking the young Russian. His heart rate was up like crazy and his temperature and blood pressure was unusually high.

"Probably not used to heading away from the ship" he muttered to himself and got up from his desk.

Chekov had always been an enigma to him, how could the kid be so damn enthusiastic and cheerful all the time. The ship could be collapsing yet the height of his tone wouldn't lower the slightest. It was kind of cute. No. no, no, screw that, it was annoying; he was just a too-smart, too-young kid with too-bright eyes.

Even so it might be worth checking on him tomorrow, so to know the symptoms hadn't increased.

"Bones, we seem to have a bit of a problem" a familiar voice rang out and the dark haired man faced his friend as he came in with Spock; no surprise there, and then Chekov. Sulu stood nervously behind the three.

"What's going on, Jim?" the doctor inquired to the captain who was sporting a fresh cut on his cheek.

"Something's up with Chekov, I asked him what he thought of the planet we went to explore earlier and he stood up and…hit me" The captain was naturally ashamed with the last part.

"The captain and I believe it has something to do with the conditions of the planet, we would like you to run a check-up on Mr. Chekov"

"Don't tell me how to do my job, you pointy-eared hobgoblin. Get him to the sick bed"

Chekov looked wild, he looked irritated that he had been dragged her and angry at the two men who now dragged him over to the crisp white bed. But there was a sense of guilt and confusion in his eyes that made McCoy narrow his eyebrows.

"Why are you here, Sulu?" he turned to the helmsman.

"Just wanted to check he would be alright, doctor" the man gulped and nodded anxiously.

"Well check on him later, I need to run some tests, it would be best if you all left"

They nodded and Spock shot him a meaningful glare on the way out. Of course, McCoy better not do anything to the Vulcan's favourite science student.

"So kid, still feeling alright?"

"No doctor, I…I don't know vhat's wrong with me, I feel really restless and hot"

McCoy didn't actually expect a response and raised an eyebrow as he collected some equipment from the counter.

"Alright then, well just sit still, you're like a cat on a hot tin roof"

McCoy leant over the boy to check his temperature, hooking him up to the balanced screen above. Too many of the beams were in the red and the doctor took in a deep breath.

"Sorry Kid, but I think you will be staying here tomorrow, can't have you go back down to the planet if you've caught something" he said aloud. Then turned and muttered under his breath. "I better warn Kirk about going as well"

"D-Doctor, I feel sick" Chekov gasped; his face flushing scarlet and eyes drooping, a misty cloud shielding over his sunlit green eyes.

"Lie down, Chekov" McCoy sounded stern and the Russian just about managed to control his body carefully enough to lie down without hurting himself.

"I'm going to take your shirt off, prevent you overheating" the doctor claimed. "Nurse!" he added urgently as he cautiously removed the clean yellow clothing revealing the typical, skin tight black top beneath. A young blonde woman in a simple blue dress ran in and was instructed by McCoy to collect some medication supplies, she ran off obediently and McCoy turned to Chekov.

"Your temperature has gone down a bit, can you get your undershirt off?"

Chekov took in a rasped breath and his head lolled to the side weakly.

"Goddammit" the doctor growled and slipped the ebony material from his body, relieved when the monitor readings started to balance out more. The nurse returned and McCoy took a blood test followed by several injections that would hopefully return Chekov to his natural state of mind. It worked and Chekov's eyes obtained their natural glow.

"You're alright; you scared me there, Kid"

"Что-V-Vhat happened?" he groaned and brought a hand to his head.

"How is he doctor?" the nurse inquired, approaching the bed. Only to reel away and hold her hands up defensively when the Russian snarled at her, leaning up and over the bed to glare.

"Whoa, calm down there!" the doctor pulled him back and Chekov swiftly got to his knees and leant into the doctor.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and McCoy froze. The kid was warm...warm and stupidly soft. Who went through this much and still had silky skin? It was young with fine muscle and the dark eyed man gulped.

"C-Come on, what are you doing?"

The odd purr that was elicited from his throat was the final straw. McCoy pulled the Russian from him and stepped back. "I really don't think it is a good idea that the others go back down to that planet" he sighed.


	2. Symptoms

"His blood pressure is very high, doctor"

McCoy turned to the nurse with stern eyes.

"Do we have any indication as to why he is acting like this yet? Something in his bloodstream, an infection?" he sounded tired.

"Not yet"

"…Fine, keep working on it" he pulled his hand over his face slowly and groaned. It had been two days, McCoy had prevented Kirk or anyone else going back down to the planet in case they caught what Chekov had. But the captain was becoming impatient.

"Come on Bones, Spock reckons there might even be some indigenous species living in the ruins, hell; they might even know what is up with the kid!"

"Or you head down there like a bull in a china shop and get everyone sick!" the dark eyed man rolled his eyes and looked over Chekov who was asleep at the moment. It seemed to be the best way to stop him from attacking everyone.

"The Captain is right, if we take the necessary precautions, we can prevent catching anything"

"Don't act like you have a degree in medicine you damn Vulcan, until I know what is wrong with Chekov, no one is going anywhere"

Captain James. T. Kirk was known to be a rather rebellious young man. So did he listen to his good friend and the ship's doctor? Of course not, he was back down on the planet with Spock and two guards within the hour. McCoy could only hear of their departure over the audio system and he growled loudly.

"Dammit, Jim!"

"…D-Doctor, is everything okay?"

The blue clad member turned to the sick bed where Chekov was rousing, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, don't worry kid, here, hang on" The doctor went to the side and supported the Russian's back and arms as he leant up against the wall. McCoy's brain suddenly claimed that Chekov looked utterly adorable with bed hair.

NO.

"You feeling any better, any less violent and prone to growling?" despite the inquiry being light-hearted, McCoy sounded genuinely hopeful. Chekov stared up with those too-bright eyes.

"I don't know…yet"

"Well, you are not attacking me, so there is a plus" the doctor turned to collect his monitor.

"I suppose…"

"…What do you mean, kid?"

Chekov flinched at the pubescent term but continued without an angered word nonetheless.

"I…haven't vanted to attack you at all yet, but anyone else who comes close…I just vant to…hurt them, I may try hurting you soon" he lowered his head and curled his knees up under his chin, shuddering slightly. His shirt had been returned now that his temperature had gone down and the doctor couldn't help but miss the expanse of healthy skin that stretched over the nineteen year old's lean back.

NO. DAMMIT.

"You thirsty?" was the only thing McCoy had the heart to add and Chekov nodded.

Chekov watched as the older man went to gather up some fresh water in a cup when he noticed the tan, calloused muscle of his lower arms. His skin looked so warm to touch. Chekov hadn't realised his mouth had parted slightly and his eyelids had lowered as the doctor returned and placed a hand on his head to check the kid hadn't overheated again.

Oh god, McCoy's hand felt so nice, so caring and supportive. So warm.

"You haven't increased in heat again, what's going on Chekov?"

Not kid. Chekov. Wait.

"P-Pavel, call me Pavel"

Was he leaning up towards the doctor again…?

"Feeling friendly, eh?" the doctor grinned.

He had the most charming smile, he had looked so exasperated and tired dealing with the wolfish Russian that Chekov hadn't seen him smile. He had caused this smile though. Chekov could only nod to the doctor's playful banter, he found himself incapable of smiling back when the most luxurious scent surrounded him in a dizzying haze. It was spice and fresh earth and natural musk. Chekov wanted to taste it.

"Well, here is your water, Pavel"

A strange noise escaped the teenager and the doctor's face contorted into one of concern again.

"Hey, Pavel, what-"

He didn't finish because the kid had grabbed his arm and held it WAY too close to his face, his lips and nose brushing the hardened flesh raising the hairs on his body and sending a shiver up the southerner's spine.

"Pavel…"

What was he going to say? The Russian's breath escaped and spread onto his skin. The expression of intense interest and…love on the younger man's face rendered the doctor frozen and speechless. And blushing. He wasn't the only one, he could see the flush of scarlet on Chekov's face, nearly felt its burn as Chekov opened his mouth a bare millimetre and kissed his arm. Satisfaction intoxicated his movements and he shivered at the salty, heady aroma that flooded through his senses, senses that were more acute than usual. This worried Chekov slightly, but it was in the back of his mind. His current state was a mass of unfamiliar emotion that was drawing him to press the tip of his tongue on the doctor's arm.

Why wasn't he moving away? McCoy felt the smooth muscle of Chekov's tongue dart onto his flesh and he leant forward, standing closer to the lad, his own eyelids closing. Why wasn't he moving away?! Was he really so old and bitter that the chance for a fresh faced, attractive young mad practically begging for the taste of his flesh was unavoidable? McCoy didn't care anymore. Well…the doctor soon cared when teeth sunk hard and slow into his skin and he yelled several curses and tried to rip his limb away from the young man.

"Che-Pavel! What are you doing?!"

At the sound of his name and McCoy's pain, Chekov immediately moved away.

"Oh…Oh god"

"Jesus Christ, kid, what are you playing at?!" McCoy scowled and moved away to the counter where he collected some bandages. The teeth marks were deep, causing flushed violet bruises around the edges and the whole injury was topped off with thick slides of blood. Chekov jumped up and went to McCoy.

"Please, I am so sorry; I don't know vhat came over me, Извините!"

Chekov dissolved into his native language under the stress and guilt. He could feel the crimson liquid dripping over his lips and mixing with the saliva in his mouth and he was shameful it tasted so good.

Not that he would ever let the good doctor know.

"I-It's fine, just, dammit kid"

McCoy left with bandages and Chekov sat back down wide eyed.

What would possess him to do such a thing?! Not knowing whether to go after McCoy or stay put in case he added to the doctor's irritation, he just sat speechless, pulling his sleeve down over his fist and wiping his mouth as the wet blood made his skin itch.

Down within the planet ruins on the north-east side, Spock and Kirk had emerged from the undergrowth to face a large stone building, resembling something of a castle or a temple. It was covered in a mass of dark green vines entwining around each column and statue. The doorways crumbled and their faded designs seemed sad and lonely. When the grandiose older man came out from one of the curved, glassless windows, all four of the members jumped and placed their hands on their phasers.

He was tall with long white hair and shockingly pale skin; his eyes were completely cold and shone along with his long curved nails and jewellery that hung from his neck and wrists. Looped rings and beads embroidered over the deep brown of his robes that shimmered copper in the light. Raising his hands as a sign of peace, Kirk gestured for them to lower their weapons but stay cautious as he stepped forward.

"I am Captain James. T. Kirk from the Starfleet ship, U.S.S Enterprise, we mean you no harm"

"I am Gharroan. King of the Ghart's"

Kirk gave Spock a strange look. They hadn't seen any species.

"Where are your people?" Spock asked.

The king stepped down from his place and stood several metres from the crew members, the mutual sense of caution tense between them both was respected. Simply raising his hand, the captain and his science officer glanced around nervously, prepared for ambush. But all that emerged from the trees and plantation was multiple intricately dressed people with a similar appearance to their king with their white hair and gold eyes. Surrounded their leader and bowed before facing the four in a crowd.

"These are my people" he claimed, nearly sounding smug.

After a more detailed greeting with the king and the understanding that there was no hostility between them, they had even encountered people from starfleet before, explaining why their language was understandable.

"Captain, I believe it would be beneficial to ask the king about Mr. Chekov's condition"

Spock suggested and Kirk nodded, turning to Gharroan.

"Your majesty, we don't mean to accuse you of anything, but a member of my ship came with us to explore the planet before and when he returned to the Enterprise, he began showing symptoms of...wild animal type behaviour, is there anything that cause something like that?"

The king cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes slightly; the crowd looked up at him with wide, worshipping eyes, awaiting his answer. Kirk had a feeling they knew but would not speak before their leader.

"You have claimed something which is actually of significance to us, captain"

"What do you mean?" Spock inquired.

"Well…recently, an ancient artefact from our home was lost in the undergrowth of our forest and it contained the blood of a demon beast that has been locked within our history for eons. It has been of great urgency we find this item before it affects anyone, for…if anyone is so much as scratched by the rough surface they will be contaminated with the nature of the monster. I believe your friend may have been a victim to its powers"

The king finished and Spock's eyebrow twitched slightly. Kirk nodded and thanked them before turning to his science officer.

"What do you think, Mr Spock?"

"I naturally don't believe in the idea of a deity or greater force outside of science but it is worth consideration"

Gharroan stepped forward.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial for your friend to come down to the surface and our spiritual leaders will cleanse him of the feral nature of the demon: Naorrahg"

"Perhaps, we will have to confirm this with our own doctor first"

"Of course, but it is of importance we retrieve this artefact and its contents"

"I see; we will have an answer by tomorrow, your majesty"

Kirk collected his communicator from his belt and effortlessly snapped it open.

"Scotty...four to beam up"

"Aye, Captain" came the reply.

The king just waved good-naturedly as the four were transported within the fine lines of gold back onto the ship.

Kirk was in the sickbay within an instant.

"We have a theory on why Chekov might be acting like a…beast" he chuckled but he face turned stern when he saw McCoy binding his arm up in crisp white cloth.

"What happened, Bones?"

"The kid happened, he bit me"

"…Bit you?"

"Yes, dammit"

Kirk smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…then this will be much more interesting for you, we found a population down in the ruins, they have an idea why Chekov is acting like he is, and if we take him down tomorrow they might be able to do something"

"It better not be any spiritual shit, you know I don't do that"

"I reckon it might be, but come down with us, see if they give you any inspiration for medication, they might check out your injury"

"Very funny, Jim"


	3. Protection

They were going to take the rabid little Russian down today. McCoy was practically ecstatic. Oh wait, no he completely wasn't.

"You really think this ancient priest can exceed me and my medical degree?" he muttered under his breath as he walked along the corridors of the Starship Enterprise, Kirk simply rolled his eyes.

"It's worth a go, isn't it?" he reasoned and McCoy looked back at Chekov who was growling and nearly bristling as he was restrained by two men in red.

"I am with your reasoning, doctor; I do not believe that the belief and practice in magic which is basically primitive chemistry could produce efficient results in the work of medical science"

"Spock…what have I told you about agreeing with me?"

The Vulcan didn't reply to McCoy as they turned into the transporter room.

"So Captain, are you going back down there?"

"Yes Scotty, lets hope they can sort out Mr Chekov here" he gestured to the kid who looked nothing but venomous at his captain. Scotty gave him an unnerved glance and a short nod.

"I see" he headed over to the pad. Kirk turned to Bones with a wink.

"Reckon you can get your favourite new patient to control himself?"

"Don't be silly, Jim, you are still my favourite patient, no one can be quite the pain in the ass you are, captain" the doctor sighed as he passed Kirk to the transportation platform. Scotty gave them a strange look and the captain jogged over to him with a grin.

"Captain, we need to go" Spock called. McCoy saw Kirk and raised his eyebrows, gritting his teeth.

"Jim-"he started.

"Chekov bit him?! Are you bloody serious, captain?!"

Everyone drew their attention to the padding and bandages on the doctor's arm.

"Dammit Jim, just get on the fucking platform"

Kirk burst out laughing and Spock nearly rolled his eyes. But he was Vulcan, so he didn't and just stood still like everyone else as the next scene they saw before their eyes was the planet and its ruins.

The king was also there and Kirk couldn't help but allow his expression to contort into one of confusion and surprise, it was like the king had known the exact time of their arrival. That or he had been standing out all night with the rest of his population.

"Greetings, Captain, have you brought your friend?"

"And our medical chief" Kirk chuckled and McCoy momentarily went up to introduce himself.

That's when Gharroan noticed Chekov and raised his hand to silence the excited bustle of his people.

"Is this him?" he gestured to the Russian and Kirk hesitated before nodding.

"This is Chekov, Pavel Chekov"

The man bowed and the rest of the crowd followed but Chekov was far from impressed. He had struggled out of the grip of the guards and ran over to McCoy where he wound his long arms around the broad shouldered man. McCoy stumbled and yelled at Chekov to get off but the twenty year old wouldn't move.

Spock glanced over and Kirk looked on the edge of laughing hysterics. The king approached McCoy and Chekov and studied the younger man for a few moments, it started to unnerve McCoy and he was about to make a comment when the king called something out in a strange language and two weapon clad men came out of the crowd. Kirk panicked now but a woman approached him, a young, pretty and lithe little thing, this he grinned at.

"The king is just devising an experiment, he will not harm anyone even if it may seem like he is"

"How do you know this?" Spock stepped forward.

"We speak telepathically, but worry not he cannot infiltrate your mind"

Mr Spock didn't look impressed but Kirk nodded.

"What exactly is he going to do?"

The captain's cerulean eyes darted nervously at the king as the two soldiers came to his side.

"He will act as though he will take the tall dark eyed man away from the little green eyed man, to see if the little green eyed man has been affected by Naorrahg"

"I see" Kirk nodded.

Chekov hadn't realised what had happened until it was too late, one minute he was wrapped around the soothing warmth of the doctor, holding him close and holding him as his own as he stayed away from the king and the guards when this heat was ripped from beneath his limbs. Two pale soldiers had taken McCoy who was now yelling and cursing, calling for the captain. The captain wouldn't get there fast enough, even if he wanted to. Chekov ground his foot into the ground and darted forward, pushing off the earth. Grabbing one of the soldiers around the neck with his arms, he stopped his breathing system and restrained the creature long enough for McCoy to wrench free from the other and step away.

As soon as he knew McCoy was safe, he went back to him and stood in front of the bewildered man with wild eyes and strangely curled king nodded and the soldiers backed off, it was as though Chekov's restraints had not harmed the one at all as he didn't even go to tend to the sore bruising around his throat. Kirk approached McCoy and hissed the plan in his ear.

"Goddammit, a little warning might be nice next time" he growled and rolled his eyes.

Pulling Chekov back out of irritation, he sighed loudly when the boy got the wrong idea and turned with wide, content green eyes and buried himself in the doctor's chest, embracing him closely. Inhaling his aroma like a man dying of thirst and if McCoy didn't know any better, he would have thought the lad was purring. The king nodded and gestured for them to come inside as he made his way through a doorway into the ruined temple.

Spock turned to Jim.

"I wonder, why they live in ruins, it seems illogical that a clearly disciplined somewhat advanced race live in the shadows of a civilisation"

"Well why don't you ask, Mr Spock?" Kirk smiled at the science officer.

McCoy had to face Chekov the right way to get through the door. The Russian didn't mind as long as he could stand next to the doctor and not the guards or the king who only managed to get to McCoy for a split second as they entered a large, surprisingly spacious room.

"It is getting worse; we need to treat him as soon as we can"

"Well we will be treating him with whatever I say is okay, he is my patient, don't go getting any sacrificial ideas now"

The room allowed light to stream into the cold grey surface of the ground. Even so it seemed bright and luxurious, the remains of what must have been a grand era. Spock still wondered why these people lived like they did but decided to wait until it became clear rather than be as rude as to just interfere.

"It is has become apparent that Naorrahg has taken his place inside this poor little green eyed man's body and it is up to us to remove this evil" he spoke aloud, to the crew and to his people. Chekov cowered into McCoy and shuddered a little.

"Hey, they are not going to hurt you, I will make sure" he muttered and the 'little green eyed man' grinned.

The Russian leant up and kissed him on the cheek, his lips lingering there for a little too long. McCoy blushed wildly and had to restrain himself from grabbing a hold of the kid and thrusting his lips upon his mouth rather than the stretch of skin on the side of his face. But of course he didn't with a paranoid population and JIM in the room...oh and obviously, Chekov was too young and innocent for the older doctor to take advantage of, that was the main reason.

"Alright, no need to get too friendly now" he raised an eyebrow and spoke to the helmsman once Chekov had stopped leaning up.

McCoy then looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin as the king stood right before them, staring intently at the doctor.

"How well are you two acquainted?" came the low voice from Gharroan.

"Well enough, we are friends, work on the same ship" he answered.

"I wonder why the boy is acting like he does around you then, Naorrahg shouldn't co-operate with anyone..." his gold eyes glanced over the younger man curiously.

"Well he isn't just your freaky demon deity, he is a member of the Enterprise so stop treating him like a museum artefact"

"Bones! What's going on?" Kirk approached and McCoy calmed down. The king stepped away.

"Nothing Jim, just...how long do we have to stay on this damn planet?"

"That is a relevant point Captain, we do not need a long delay on this planet when we are on a schedule to LuklalC7 currently" the Vulcan turned to the king.

"How long do you presume this operation will take?"

"...A week at most, it seems the demon has settled quite nicely into this little green eyed man" The king walked away to talk to some of his people.

"Will a week do much damage to our schedule, Mr Spock?"

"...He said at most, captain, I hope it will be at least four days or less otherwise it will interfere with some of the schedule" the blue clad alien replied.

"If you don't mind, we will check up on...the Chekov, now" the king returned.

"First name basis already" Kirk winked at the Russian who just hissed in return as they went into another room which resembled a tight chamber, there was...science equipment on the counters. Well some sort of science equipment, it was without sophistication but it resembled tools nonetheless.

"You will need to keep the little green ey-Chekov...still whilst we inject him"

"And what will that do?" McCoy stepped forward.

"It will calm him down enough to speak normally to others"

The doctor gulped but took in a deep breath and nodded, despite his natural medical stubbornness, these people had done nothing wrong to them. Chekov made an odd snarling sound in his throat and when one of the Ghart men came round to inject him, he pushed him away and bent low to bare his slightly sharper than normal teeth.

"It will be necessary to restrain him" the king concluded and everyone looked at each other in shared confusion.

"Go on then Bones, give the kid a hug, or pat his head or let him bite your arm for a bit, you know, in the name of science and medicine and what not to keep him still" Kirk winked and McCoy looked shocked and horrified at the prospect. Especially when he started gaining looks from everyone around.

"Thanks for the advice, captain" the doctor rolled his eyes and turned to Chekov.

Despite the ridicule he was facing as Kirk teased him like this, he did have the authority and power over the feral Russian to keep him steady...he just wasn't fond of the idea of controlling himself afterwards. Why so recently Chekov had been thrust into his life he did not understand and he did not appreciate the fact he was potentially falling for the young, soft, bright young helmsman. WAIT. NO. NO HE WASN'T. SCREW THAT.

This was medical science, he had to do what he could for Chekov, whether there was a demon inside of him or not. Chekov was still growling and glowering at the Ghart who had attempted to inject him when he subsided into whimpers and...more purring when McCoy embraced him.

"Just keep still for a minute, kid" he murmured.

Chekov sighed and wound his arms fiercely tight around the doctor, burying his head in his neck, inhaling the deep musk of the southerner. Chekov didn't even begin to notice the quick pinch of the needle through his arm when McCoy soothed him with rubbing slow circles on his back. McCoy then tentatively ran one large, rough hand through his dark golden curls. The sweet sound of pleasure sent electricity through McCoy and he subconsciously gripped the boy harder.

"You can release the Chekov now" came the king's slightly bemused tone. McCoy glanced up and pushed the kid away hastily, glaring at Kirk who had his hand on Spock's shoulder and was actually using him for support as he keeled over laughing.

"Yeah, release the Chekov now, bones, or at least get a room" he sneered. Spock stood between the captain and doctor as the southerner went for Kirk's throat.


	4. Medication

"I am so sorry doctor, I don't know vhat came over me, it vas like I vas not in control of my own body vhich let me tell you, is not a nice feeling, I am so sorry for embarrassing you doctor and captain and for causing you all zis trouble!"

Chekov would have continued if not for the two older men raising their hands in a peaceful gesture of 'shut-up-we-get-it'. The medication had kicked in which made the Russian blink twice with wide, sleepy eyes and then glance around before his young features contorted into confusion and horror. That is when he began rambling.

"Look, Chekov, it's alright, you're going to be fine now" Kirk smiled and gave the Russian a pat on the back, face showing pleasure when the helmsman did not try to snap at him.

"This will not last long, so we will begin on the operation as soon as we can" Gharroan told them.

Kirk nodded, turning to Spock.

"Come on then, let's get the ship ready for the flight in a few days and you know…do…captain stuff"

"I will not be able to join you in your 'captain stuff' as I lack the necessary title"

"This is going to be fun" Kirk rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless.

"What about Chekov, Jim?" McCoy turned to the blue eyed, dark blonde man who paused in his movements.

"Aren't you going to stay with him?"

"Well I am a bit busy on the ship, captain…"

Kirk turned to the two men in red.

"Stay down here with Chekov and make sure nothing gets out of hands, use your communicators or phasers on stun if there is a problem"

They nodded and stood up a little straighter.

"We will be back down to check on him in…three days" Kirk told the king of the Ghart's who bowed his head respectfully.

"As you wish"

Kirk flicked his communicator open.

"Alright, three to beam up, Scotty"

It had been twenty-four hours. McCoy was sitting in his sickbay, doing…nothing. Great, yeah, Doctor Leonard McCoy, a busy, successful doctor who was bored out of his mind! A screen flicked on in front of him and he leant down to look into it apathetically.

"McCoy here" he said.

"Hey Bones how is it down there?"

"…Seriously, if I saw some paint dry I might have an adrenaline overload"

"I see the sarcasm and metaphors return!"

McCoy shot him a grim look and the captain rolled his eyes.

"You are worrying about Chekov?"

"A bit, the people seem nice enough but…" McCoy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"It's okay if you want to go down to stay with him, you have permission"

"Thanks Jim, but its best I stay up here in case anything else happens"

The Vulcan science officer walked into the screen and answered with:

"I do not think you will have a choice in the matter doctor"

The captain and McCoy gave the dark haired man a strange look.

"What do you mean, Spock?" the southerner raised an eyebrow.

"Uhura has received a message from the planet's surface, captain; it is from the king of the Ghart's"

The pointy-eared-hobgoblin addressed Kirk rather than the man who inquired.

"Set it into audio" the blonde ordered.

All three listened in on the somewhat strained tone of the king.

"Captain…anyone, please come back immediately, and bring the dark haired, blue clad man as soon as possible, the little green eyed man is resisting with a high degree of violence, it is essential we have his mate"

"Give me a minute; I'll meet you at the transporter room" McCoy clicked off.

Spock's eyebrows twitched.

"Captain, did you hear the referral the king made of the doctor?"

"…No, what did he say, Mr Spock?"

"He called the doctor 'mate' which if I am correct; which I should be, is not under the same context as a 'friend'"

"So, Mr Spock?"

"On Vulcan, a 'mate' is something akin to what you on earth have as a 'husband or wife'"

"Are you assuming the king is under the impression bones is Chekov's 'husband'?"

"It is a logical assumption"

Kirk grinned.

"Mr Spock, do not share your…assumption with the good doctor just yet, that's an order"

"Yes sir"

Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Uhura beamed down this time, Sulu was desperate to come but Kirk told him he would have stay on the bridge and keep things in order, he could beam down another time. It wasn't a meeting, it was urgent. Two Ghart soldiers were over in seconds.

"Greetings, Captain and group, please come now"

Following the white haired men, they entered the building that had done before and McCoy looked around wildly for a moment until he caught a glimpse of the king further down the chamber, he darted over.

"Where's the kid?"

"In there, please sedate him long enough for us to apply some medication" the king claimed, his hair looked a little ruffled and his clothes were lopsided. How bad was Chekov being?

"I can't guarantee I can 'sedate' him, what kind of medication are you trying to apply?" The doctor inquired as he entered the room.

"We were trying to give him a drink of water"

McCoy gave the king a peculiar look but rolled his eyes and headed through to Chekov. The young Russian was being restrained by four muscular Ghart men, his usually bright green eyes, clouded over with a hazy, livid mist. His teeth were bared and strangely shaped. McCoy had noticed whilst inspecting his bite-mark wound earlier, that the marks were similar to that of a dog's bite. McCoy soon realised that this 'inner demon' was giving the younger man animalistic qualities, such as sharp teeth and nails.

Nails that Chekov was now raking along the skin of the unfamiliar guards, their skin was clearly much stronger than a humans therefore the damage was not severe, but McCoy would not want to get caught under those claws. Well that, McCoy did not have to deal with. Instead, the southern doctor was thrown to the considerably rough ground of the room by Chekov who had spotted the blue clad ship member over the muscular shoulders of the men who gripped his slender arms with a metallic strength that only infuriated the helmsman more. Without a single word of English coherence, the young man darted over to McCoy and threw himself hard enough into the dark eyed man's arms that they both toppled onto the ground.

"Hey, Chekov!" McCoy yelled but saying the Russian's name with such volume only ignited something Chekov that if he was in a rational state of mind, he would be ashamed of.

The Russian buried his head into the older man's neck and purred, inhaling the deep musk as though it was water for a man dying of thirst; he shivered and held his body closer to McCoy's. His slim chest pressed against the heated torso of the doctor's. Both his long legs straddled over his hips and his lower regions prominently lifted over a place that made the southerner very uncomfortable.

"Pavel, get off, come on kid" McCoy muttered after arching back slightly with an inaudible gasp as the lithe, attractive young man ground into him involuntarily.

Chekov ignored this request when the sound of his first name escaped McCoy's lips, and he nipped at his ear playfully.

McCoy dug his hands into the helmsman's hips in order to push him off, he managed to get Chekov to grind into him again and elicit and soft whimper, his green eyes half lidding and his plush, tender mouth parting with a breath.

"Oh god" the southerner gasped and fell back again.

McCoy didn't even care who was looking anymore, the kid hadn't washed since two days ago and his natural aroma was bittersweet and made the dark haired man feel sinful for wanting to taste the sweat tainted flesh with his tongue. Literally, right now, he wanted to kick everyone out, slam the door shut and get Chekov on his back so he could devour his neck and satisfy the primal needs, hear his high toned voice, run his hands through the tight, light curls of hair and hear his name called in a senseless Russian accent. Oh god, this was so not professional.

Chekov continued like this until the king stepped over and like an earth human, coughed in a gesture to obtain attention from the two men on the floor who were having very interesting thoughts on one another. McCoy used much more force this time and managed to sit up, Chekov kneeling between his open legs, staring up at the doctor like a neglected puppy.

"If you would prefer to be alone" the king offered, turning to head out.

"No! No, that won't be necessary" McCoy scrambled to his feet, Chekov dashing into his chest to hold him close. Uttering several words in an unknown language, or Russian; either way it was too quiet to make a legitimate assumption.

"I see" Gharroan actually appeared a bit confused at why they would not want privacy but stayed all the same.

"You have managed to keep him still, we will give him the water now, and the little green eyed man should appreciate the soothing herbs to ease the itching of his soul"

"I am sure he would" McCoy muttered as two, cautious women came in with a container filled with water.

Eventually, McCoy just figured he should give the Russian the drink, holding it up for the kid to take it but it seemed Chekov wanted the doctor to pour it into his mouth. McCoy could only gulp as drops spilled from his lips down his chin. Was the Russian just…intending to kill him?

"Hang on, slow down, get it in your mouth, dammit" McCoy steadied the boy by wrapping his hand round the back of his head.

"I'll have none of that now" Kirk called out and McCoy nearly spilled the drink again.

"Jim, dammit man, don't sneak up"

"Sorry, didn't know this was so private" the captain grinned coming round, his face contorted into confusion.

"What are you actually doing?"

"Trying to get some nutrients into the kid, he won't sit still!"

"Right, okay"

"In fact, now that the blue dressed one mentions it, the Chekov has not been taking any of our food or drink, I believe this will begin to damage him"

The doctor stepped forward.

"I believe so too, what are you trying to feed him?"

"We have recreated food suitable for his system from DNA checks, but he will take none of it"

"Chekov seems to take stuff when he is around you, Bones, maybe you should stay here" Kirk suggested. Chekov seemed thrilled by the prospect and muttered foreign words into the doctor's back. Nodding frantically.

"I guess so, but if there is anything urgent, get me to beam up"

"No problem" Kirk grinned.

Turning to the helmsman, albeit keeping a distance, he cooed.

"Did you hear that, your sweetheart is staying down here with you"

"Jim get your ass in that ship now or I will make sure you can't go anywhere"


	5. Unfamiliar

McCoy was naturally staying in with Chekov and moments after he had unpacked and unfolded his belongings and bedding. The Russian darted over and sat beside him. The doctor had managed to keep him still whilst the king and his followers medicated him with the soothing herbs that caused him to control himself enough to talk coherently.

"I am so glad you are staying with me" he laughed and grinned that adorable, young smile that made McCoy reel back in order to control himself.

"Call me McCoy or Leonard. I am going to be looking after you as a friend as well" he muttered and took a swig of water that he brought down from the ship for himself. Chekov smiled and his eyes glimmered with nothing but concentrated pleasure.

"Okay…Leonard" he gulped and smiled, hanging his head down to hide his eyes. Yeah, that's right, McCoy, allow the kid to call you by first name, making you want to take him even more. The doctor thought to himself as he ran his hand through his hair wearily.

"So how are you feeling, do you reckon the medication these people are giving you is working?"

"I…I don't know, McCoy, vhen I first have it, there is relief, but after a while…I just feel bad again"

Chekov looked sad, torn.

"Well we are going to get you feeling better again, get this demon out of you or whatever…so don't worry" McCoy offered a nervous smile that to his surprise the Russian only answered to by getting up and moving away, walking across to the other side of the small, dusty chamber. The chamber itself was beginning to feel more and more like a prison, Chekov looking more like a prisoner as he pressed his forehead against the damp rocky wall with a sigh.

"I don't know vhat to do, I am always cold and shivering yet my head feels hot and dizzy, it hasn't stopped, no matter vhat anyone does"

The doctor nodded.

"Anything else? It sounds like a fever at the moment"

"But it is not a fever, it is stronger zan zat, more…uncontrolled, I feel so angry around everyone, but I feel safe around you, it is wery upsetting"

"Hey, I'm a doctor, people are supposed to feel safe around me" McCoy smiled.

"Perhaps"

There was an uneasy silence, the first between them both.

"Have you been getting much sleep?" the doctor inquired and Chekov paused to think about it.

"Not really, it is not wery comfortable in here and I am either too hot or too cold, my head hurts too much" he claimed. McCoy noticed his accent thickening in his fatigue and stress. It was getting harder and harder to understand him, yet something about that deep, native tone was alluring and made McCoy want to hear it a bit more, he was always required to attempt a clearer voice on the ship. Hearing evidence from his Russia that he was so proud of was charming.

"Well, that is the first thing we are going to have, a good night's rest. Should make you feel better, Pavel" the doctor set out some more bedding he brought down as a spare and Chekov eyed it with a thankful warmth.

As the evening went on, McCoy did a few check-ups on him, held him still as he was medicated again with an injection and then started to get ready to sleep.

"If it's alright…may I sleep next to you?"

"Sure, Chekov"

McCoy had seen the uncertain fear and melancholy emotion in the boy as the day went on, it was wearing at him and who was he to reject an offer of comfort?

It started off with Chekov lying a few feet away in his bedding, curling up and burying his curls into the pillow in a way that was so cute, McCoy feared he might burst out into hysterical laughter. Instead he just turned over, folding his arm beneath his head as he closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long it had been since he drifted off but now, McCoy was painfully and startlingly aware that he was awake and had Chekov against his back. Like, right against his back. He was now burying those light curls in his shoulders rather than the pillow. What was the kid doing to himself, no wonder he was cold, he had neglected the crumpled heap of bedding on the far side so he could lie on the coarse ground, all to get at the doctor. The poor helmsman was so mentally uninhibited it was unhealthy.

"Pavel" McCoy hissed.

No reply.

"Goddamit man, I'm a doctor, not a pillow!" he groaned and clumsily rolled over to face the Russian.

That was his first mistake. Chekov's warm, silky mouth pressed against the doctor's throat, McCoy had not anticipated just how close the helmsman had gotten. The sensation of damp air and a nuzzling nose teasing an area on his neck he never knew was so sensitive left him frozen.

"Pavel, stop it, get off"

McCoy's voice stirred him and he got in closer, pressing the full length of his lithe body on that of the older man's. This was completely not funny at all now. You see, part of the good southern doctor's mind was telling him to push the kid off, wrap him up and make sure he got a healthy, healing nights rest then get back into his own bed and sleep the thrilling temptations off.

But the other part, the one that was all too tantalising, was to just grab the Russian by the shoulders and thrust his lips on his own, taste every inch of him as he pulled his shirt off and searched his body out with his mouth. Hearing Chekov breathe his name helplessly in his hazed, sleep deprived mind.

More silence as the doctor focused on not grabbing the boy and took in deep breaths. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he placed his hands on the Russian's soldiers and pushed him back. The reaction was something he did not plan.

"No, нет!" Chekov whimpered in his sleep and using an unnatural amount of strength, got back in next to the doctor and wound his long arms over the man's body. McCoy actually panicked now.

"What's wrong?" he whispered and the kid slowly opened his glittering, droplet emerald eyes in the dark and looked up into the dark orbs of the doctor's. Way too close.

"I don't vant to be alone, ze thing…inside me…hurts my head, please…" he just about managed to say audibly and the southerner softened as tears swelled in his too-bright-eyes.

"Hey, hey, hang on Chekov"

Wrapping his arm around his skinny body, holding him close; McCoy didn't remember when he put his lips to the boy's forehead in a tender kiss but he did. Nose brushing in the dark golden curls as his eyes closed and he savoured the heat and delicacy of Chekov's skin. How strange they must have looked, laying in the dark in some strange dusky chamber on an unfamiliar world, an older, dark haired doctor with his arms round some lithe, light Russian who had eased his sobs into patterned, heavy breaths of sleep. The doctor moved his mouth away from his face and rested his cheek against the downy hair of Chekov; finally falling into his own slumber.

Sleeping like this actually became a regular thing, never tense or awkward, only relaxing. McCoy often found himself having his head laid on the Russian's lap as the boy spoke of his beloved country and his ascend into Starfleet with a renewed enthusiasm that pleased McCoy who would simply listen as his hair was toyed with and he closed his eyes with a smile; feeling stupidly young again. Chekov liked the sense of control as he had been so out of it for the previous hours. Knowing he could comfort and entertain someone like the good doctor was refreshing. Then again, he was not going to deny how wonderful it felt lying in McCoy's lap having the calloused, tanned hands weave through his untameable curls with a genuine affection.

Good god, he was down here to get better and return to the starship to serve under captain Kirk, not laze around chatting and sleeping! Even if it was beyond wonderful to know how much the doctor was caring for him. Chekov had always secretly admired the doctor, despite the southerner rarely being on the bridge (and whenever he was, the main thing he supplied was metaphors and sarcastic comments to Mr. Spock) he had a sense of old fashioned courtesy and logic behind his dark eyes that drew the ever curious and intelligent helmsman in like a moth to a flame.

The King; Gharroan, happened to walk in at some point, whilst McCoy lay on Chekov's lap and spoke of his old life and the disaster that was his ex-wife.

The king's blank eyes widened and he stepped back slightly. Eyebrows furrowing with concern as he eventually went over to the bed and looked over them.

"How are you feeling, little green eyed man?"

"Much better, thank you!" he chuckled and McCoy smirked whilst sitting up.

"He seems to have perked up since he first came here, more control and a lot happier. He should be back to normal soon" the doctor claimed.

"We will do the deciding" came the considerably harsh reply. There was a tainted silence before the king pulled out a long thin blade from his sleeve and McCoy shifted right back, taking Chekov with him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing man?!" he kept the Russian behind him who just stared at the king in horror.

"A test, please hold out your hand"

"Oh no, I don't know what you're playing at" the southerner growled.

The king started to walk closer, slowly…sauntering towards them like a predator that had caught its prey. And he had, Chekov and McCoy had succumbed to the confined space of the corner where the only thing left to do was breathe in and lean back. The king grabbed McCoy's arm with an unruly strength that left the doctor gasping.

"Fuck" he hissed as the blade ran over the flesh of his palm carefully and then moved away, disappearing into the folds of the king's attire.

"That will be all" he claimed and then left with no more to say.

"Freaky bastard" McCoy snarled as he headed over to his back-pack to get some bandages.

Chekov grabbed his hand lightly but firmly.

"Hey, watch it!"

The Russian held the wound close to his face as he inspected it. He then dragged McCoy over to the set the doctor was originally going for and pulled out some cloth and medication. They both sat down as the Russian tended to the wound with great consideration.

"Wonder why he did that" McCoy muttered under his breath, glancing around the room for the sake of doing so when his attention was swiftly averted to Chekov who thought it a good idea to press his lips to the padded form of the doctor's freshly wrapped hand injury. The tender cushions of his lips darted down over his hands, fingers, knuckles, palm, wrist and forearm. Closed eyes, face somewhat contorted into concentration, small intakes of breath becoming more audible as he went higher up.

At first, McCoy had assumed it was an animal reaction, but now he was struggling to move away as Chekov became swept up in his urges and rained kisses and nips on McCoy's strong arms as though he was made of a fragile, treasured jewel.

"Stop it, come on, I'm fine"

The doctor hardly meant it, his tone was so quiet he didn't even know if he had asked anything of the kid as he started lowering himself down onto the bed, Chekov clambering over, never releasing his mouth from the older man's appendage until the Russian was straddling him, holding up his wrist with care and kissing it relentlessly.

"Pavel"

The Russian immediately looked up at the sound of his name and found the image of McCoy leant back with his eyelids drooped and mouth parted rather favourable, causing him to press up further and face the doctor head on with his own look of feverish desire.

"Yes…Leonard" was the reply. So husky with the depth of his accent that it made McCoy shiver and glance up at the younger man's lips.


	6. Truth

Fate collided as the second McCoy shuffled away from the tantalising expression and feel of the young man upon him, his communicator beeped urgently. Chekov was also alarmed by the sound and scrambled off, a flush of red grazing his cheeks.

"Doctor McCoy here" the doctor coughed after he realised how hoarse and flustered he sounded.

"Hey Bones, if you didn't already know, it's kind of the fourth day now. So if we want to keep on schedule…how is Chekov doing?"

"Much better, Captain, he should be ready to go tomorrow morning" McCoy replied.

"Alright then, Kirk out" and the communicator shut off.

"So are we going back to the ship tomorrow?" Chekov inquired shyly and McCoy smiled.

"Looks like"

"I'm glad, it vas starting to feel rather…caged in here"

The doctor knew how the helmsman felt, it was like the room was getting smaller every passing minute.

"I'm sorry about zat" Chekov eventually whispered and the doctor paused.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault"

The Russian gave a look that suggested he was going to say something else but he pursed his lips and shrugged.

"I guess...I apologise all ze same"

Chekov got up and went to the doctor, leaning down to where he sat, taking his face in both his strong, quick hands and kissed him on the cheek. Lingering soft and with so much meaning behind it, McCoy feared he would throw the younger man down and take him like a controlled explosion. He could hear it now.

"Sorry, Captain, you see the kid was being to fucking adorable and then he kissed my damn cheek so yeah, I'm not sorry I took him there and then"

Wow. He should be the one having medication. Chekov moved away and smiled a small smile that the southerner couldn't help but return. That was when the king walked in. McCoy let a shot of fear run through his bones as he recalled the royal's last visit.

"There shall be one last test before we remove of Naorrahg, then you will be free to leave"

Both men exhaled with deep relief.

"I will tell your captain and his crew of the news" he claimed and then left, closing the door behind them.

"Captain, a message is coming through from the planet's surface" Uhura claimed and relayed it to Kirk at his command.

"Hello Captain, this is to say that the little green eyed Chekov will be well enough to take aboard your ship once more by tomorrow"

"Thank you, that is indeed good news"

"It is not a problem, soon our deity will be returned to his keep" there was a scratchy pause.

"It is fortunate that the Chekov had his mate to keep him calm throughout his medication otherwise this process would have taken much longer" he declared. Kirk immediately recalled what Spock had declared before.

"What do you mean, mate?"

There was a bemused silence the other side of the communication.

"A partner, a soul mate, a…lover; I do not understand what you are asking"

"It is okay, I get it now, thank you for telling us of his recovery, Kirk out"

Everyone gave the captain a strange look.

"What you looking at me for? Get back to work!" he grinned with an emphasised shrug.

Sulu faced the controls with a look of concern and Scotty soon wandered over.

"Everything alright, Sulu?" he asked.

"Just worried about Chekov, glad he is coming back up tomorrow but…what is going on with this mate thing?"

"I think the good king just got a bit confused with his pal's and husband's, don't worry about it" Scotty smiled. Sulu shrugged and sighed.

The king in fact, had not even begun to confuse the relationship between the sturdy, dark doctor and the little bright Russian. He knew fully well of the complicated chemistry between their every urge denial. The way Chekov reacted to any time the doctor was under threat and the gradual affection from the normally sarcastic McCoy.

In fact…the only thing the king had no understanding of was why Naorrahg reacted like he did in the body of the young man towards the southerner. What did he have that attracted the demon? This was worth considerable research and the king would ponder on the possibilities a lot of the time. He knew his scientists liked the idea of getting into the mechanisms of this stranger that tamed their most feared deity; even when he showed such distaste to the spirituality of it all.

How strange it was that the captain had asked what a mate was, surely it was the easiest thing to comprehend in the world. Your other half, a soul mate, a lover, a friend, a brother; when the captain had come down to the surface before, Gharroan had been under the impression he was already involved with the Vulcan from the way he acted around him. But perhaps he was wrong.

Either way it might be beneficial to get their hands on the doctor at some point before he left and do some research on his mind and body, see what could possibly give him the advantage and skill to tame the beast. It would be safer to take the dark eyed man after the Chekov had received the last of the treatment so he would not be strengthened by Naorrahg.

The next people to enter Chekov and McCoy's room where Kirk, Spock and Sulu. McCoy had been eating some fruit, an orange of sorts and Chekov had been sitting on the bed, cheerfully chatting about something to the doctor who listened with a smile.

"Hey Bones, long time no see, you're both getting out today, right?" he grinned.

"Hope so, it's alright down here but I just want to get back on the ship" McCoy shrugged, taking another slice and popping it into his mouth.

"I myself have a high interest in beginning our route to LuklalC7 that will only be possible once the Doctor and Ensign have boarded the enterprise" Spock nodded.

"So glad you're keen for us to be there again" McCoy rolled his eyes and finished eating. The king wandered in then with several men and women.

"Greetings Captain and your crew, I see you are going to take the Chekov back shortly"

Kirk was impressed with the king finally getting the helmsman's name right and smiled.

"Indeed, when will the last procession finish?"

"Briefly, maybe if you could all step outside"

Sulu had wandered up to Chekov.

"Hey Pavel, how's it going?" he grinned good naturedly and was pleased when his friend smiled back rather than started snarling again, even so, that feral- brighter than usual look in his eyes stayed and an aspect of his voice was unnaturally rough.

"Alright, I vill be glad when zis…demon is out of me"

"Mr. Sulu, we are going to step outside, come on" Kirk called and the helmsman nodded and followed suit, with a last look at Chekov.

"May I ask, Captain, is the dark haired man that stays with Chekov, human?" the king suddenly asked; loud enough for everyone to turn to him with confusion.

"Yes he is; what would make you think otherwise?"

Gharroan pursed his lips.

"I wondered if the fact the young green eyed man chose him as a mate was due to some advance or quality in his species, but if he is human like the rest of you…"

"Excuse me, did you say…mate again?" Sulu inquired.

"It is most peculiar you don't know of the word, lover, soul mate, brother and friend" Gharroan faced Spock.

"Somewhat like your T'hy'la" he added and Spock cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"I see…so you assume Mr. Chekov and Doctor McCoy are mates?" the Vulcan continued. Everyone turned to the pair. McCoy looked bewildered and faced his attention on the Russian, moving closer to hiss.

"Do you know anything about this?!"

"…" Chekov looked down and clasped his hands together in front of him. "I had an idea"

"He would have an idea, Naorrahg is teaching him such a thing" the king countered.

"You chose me…as a mate?" McCoy narrowed his eyebrows.

"Not completely intentionally, it…just kind of happened" the stress of all eyes on him was getting to the shy helmsman, causing his accent to grow heavier with each word. There was an uneasy silence that was parted from when Kirk and the others left.

"This is the final treatment, then you are free to go" he told the Russian who nodded eagerly.

"Do you want me to keep him still?" McCoy offered but Gharroan held up his hand.

"That will not be necessary, he has enough self-control now"

The medication was swift, a final injection. This time, the liquid that came to the surface was not the rich crimson of his blood, but a liquid gold that glimmered and swished with a heavy sway in the glass container.

"Naorrahg" the king simply claimed and released the change on the helmsman was evidential, eyes returning to a soft green, skin flushing a healthy shade and whole body in general relaxing and a much calmer smile emerging on his face.

He sighed and stretched upwards.

"So that's it, we can go now?"

The king paused after placing the liquid into a small vile, covering it with a tight lid, then attached the whole bottle to a long length of string that he then put over his head so it hung round his throat like a necklace.

"Not quite, the Chekov can leave, just as his captain and crew…but we are interested in the dark eyed one. Why he managed to attract and tame…Naorrahg"

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, this was not part of the deal!" McCoy stepped back and growled.

"The deal has changed" the king grinned, the first real human emotion he had conveyed since they had first met him and four guards immediately went up to the doctor.

"No, leave him alone!" Chekov yelled, rushing forward to pull them off, but the strength of the demon had left him and they pulled him away as though it was nothing.

Chekov became frantic, desperately longing for the doctor with growls at his lips.

"He is wild, take him as well, I will attend to excusing this to the captain" Gharroan claimed and swept his robes and himself out of the room like a storming cloud. Chekov and McCoy didn't know what was happening all the while as the violence and struggle led to the silent blank canvas of black.

"Where are Chekov and Bones?" Sulu asked the moment the king came outside.

"I am afraid...the little green eyed man has taken a turn for the worse, the demon has consumed him and he is not safe to be around anymore…you will have to leave without him, as for the dark eyed one…we are not sure why the demon took attraction to him, making him a potential danger, it would be best you leave now before anything happens to you"

Kirk didn't say anything for a moment before stepping forward with a narrowed expression.

"I don't know what you mean but I am not leaving without my men, show me proof of their dangerous behaviour!" he exclaimed angrily.

"We cannot let you near them, lest you be affected as well, you must leave now"

The king was soon surrounded with the sauntering pace of his guards and Kirk gulped. Flipping open his communicator, he rasped.

"Three to beam up, Scotty"

The typical gold shimmer transported them back to the ship and the king took a grateful sigh. Back on the U.S.S Enterprise, the captain furiously made his way to the bridge.

"Leave them down there alone my ass; we are going back for them, without his royal fucking highness knowing so we don't get trouble. Scotty, what are the conditions of the surface?"

The Scottish man turned round with a troubled look.

"They have put up some kind of force field, it's clear they don't want anyone getting near them captain"


	7. Unyielding

It had been twelve hours since Scotty had announced the stubbornness of the population. Twelve hours and Chekov, despite having the true animal from within in him removed, was becoming slowly and incredibly frustrated with the treatment of the doctor. The Russian could not even begin to imagine what they would do to McCoy, he had seen the looks from the men and women; they would eat the southerner up like meat from the bone. They would leave nothing left. Chekov loved science, he excelled in it like no other, but thinking that his…friend would be sacrificed for primeval science was upsetting to say the least.

They had gotten to McCoy a total of two times now. By the second time, he could hardly walk. Chekov didn't know what they had done to his body but some of his bones had to be shattered, his wheezing breath as he spoke sent chills through the younger man, blood and bruises marked every bare piece of flesh and his shirt was ripped. The Russian had assumed the worst to begin with. But the doctor assured him it was nothing like that, just knives and needles which weren't much better but the southerner chuckled weakly knowing it could be much worse.

"The captain will be down soon, we won't go through much more"

"We?!" Chekov exclaimed incredulously.

McCoy rested his head on the kid's lap, not unlike before, but this time. The side of his head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, he moaned softly at every uncomfortable turn.

"You are ze only one who has suffered, doctor" Chekov finished quietly…sadly.

"It is hardly your fault" the southerner drawled, closing his eyes tightly as he accidentally knocked his hip into the side of the concrete floor. Chekov's bright green eyes widened in panic but softened when McCoy raised a hand in gesture that he was alright.

"If they hadn't taken all my equipment off me…" the doctor growled and sighed.

"Do you vant me to go find it?" Chekov piped eagerly.

"God no, you would only be caught and hurt, besides…I don't want you leaving me here on my own, dammit Chekov, you are the only thing that has stopped the bastards getting any more out of me"

What he said was true, if not for the Russian jumping up and blocking the way from the guards to the doctor with venom at his tongue and strength in his fists. God only knows what more they would have done to McCoy. The Russian showed a grim smile and continued running his delicate hands through the tufts of brown that was the doctor's hair.

"The first thing I am going to do back on that damn ship is take a fucking shower" the doctor laughed.

They hadn't washed since they had beamed down, unbeknownst to the doctor, to Chekov he smelt divine. Whether it was the demon still in there somewhere or Chekov's natural taste, he just wanted to hold the doctor close and inhale him.

Unbeknownst to him, the doctor wanted to do the same thing. Sure get the kid all riled up with a wolf demon in him, let him paw the doctor to near madness; let's have a hug, a kiss there, a bite there. McCoy was going to completely lose it if the kid came within another willing inch of his body whilst the older man looked into those endless forest green eyes.

Chekov let McCoy move from his lap to face the helmsman.

"I'm sorry all this is happening…Pavel, we are going to get out of here soon though" his eyes were sad and it sent a horror through Chekov. He wanted to see the doctor smile, not grimace.

"And have a shower" Chekov added, with a tone equal in it tension, it made McCoy chuckle and Chekov cocked his head to the side.

That was the smile he wanted to see. It was quiet, the stale air in the room felt clear and the silence was near unbearable. Oh god no, was he staring at his plush, little, adorable, smiling lips? Oh god no. That observation was the least of the southerner's worries when Chekov took in a deep breath and leant up, fast and kind of hard, attaching those lips to his own.

Unfathomably warm, stupidly soft. The moment Chekov pulled away with lidded eyes, mouth parted and a blush flaring up his cheeks. McCoy had already took his face between both hands and pulled him back with an innocent gasp. This one lasted longer, left both their eyes fluttering shut and Chekov moving closer to McCoy who moved away to press his lips to the kid's cheek.

After the initial tenderness of the gesture, McCoy pressed his mouth back onto that of the helmsman's. A passionate ferocity that made Chekov arch and whimper as a tongue slipped between his lips and delved into the heat of his mouth, to the doctor, Chekov tasted unimaginably good, sweet and fresh. McCoy drank up those soft moans like juice, knotting his hand in the golden curls, tipping his head back to trail his lips down the flawless throat, searching for spots that would elicit more tantalising sounds from the Russian.

"M-McCoy"

McCoy grunted at his name being spoken in such a state and moved away to look into the shining eyes.

"Is this okay, Pavel?" he inquired, gulping and regaining his breath.

"Da, доктор" he stuttered, his accent thick on his breathless tone.

"I'll take that as a yes" the southerner grinned and kissed him wildly on the lips again.

Drawing his hands round his waist and pressing him against his body, tight, with nothing between them but clothes. McCoy was pretty sure that could change soon. As his calloused hand drew up on the younger man's gorgeous flesh, the top rippled and pulled up. Revealing some of his stomach and torso, Chekov hissed slightly at the cold air but collapsed onto McCoy's shoulder, mewling when somewhat rough thumb pads brushed over a nipple, then the other. When the hand was replaced with the southerner's mouth, Chekov uttered senseless words in Russian and wound his hands into McCoy's short hair.

Moving away from his chest, the doctor swept his tongue over the Russian's neck, nipping and sucking feverishly on a section by the twenty year old man's collarbone that elicited the most wondrous sounds that sinfully sent heat into his abdomen. Coiling up his nerves like barbed wire.

Chekov was mindless, he couldn't believe that this was happening; this older, most…amazing man was treating him like he was a precious jewel. Holding him and touching him in ways that sent white hot fever running through his lithe body, arching and pressing into the broad, blue clad frame.

McCoy's knee slipped between the helmsman's legs causing Chekov to moan rather loudly. McCoy took this opportunity of the swollen, pulsing, dark red lips and kissed him deeply. Chekov shivered when the doctor hauled him onto his lap where ebony trousers failed to hide the evidence of the dark eyed man's excitement. Wild to the new sensations, Chekov moved up against him, making them both moan loudly.

"Aah-Pavel"

His first name sent ignition in his movements and he controlled himself, moving harder against the older man, determined to please him. He did not fail in his actions as McCoy fell back and after the initial shock of outward pain, rest on his back and inhaled raggedly as the Russian did not cease his alluring motions back and forth over his evidential hardness. Electric shocks shuddered up his spine and he tilted his head back.

"Jesus, Pavel" came the faint grunt and the Russian could not help but chuckle, the doctor; under the impression his own pleasure was superior, didn't realise at first, the choked breaths and the lidded eyes as Chekov mewled and whimpered, rhythm faltering somewhat. Tears even warmed in his deep forest green eyes and McCoy sat up with a degree of difficulty.

"Hey, hey, hold on there, darling"

Chekov looked up at him with a plush bottom lip bitten hard in his small sharp teeth. McCoy drew his hand down to the top rim of the tightening black trousers.

"This okay?"

Chekov could only nod frantically and grip onto the material of the doctor's shirt as a calloused palm wrapped around his throbbing length.

"О, Боже, да"

McCoy smirked lightly as he sped his movements up until Chekov practically began sobbing.

"Do you want me to stop?" he teased in the Russian's ear, catching an ear between teeth.

Chekov yelped and inhaled with difficulty.

"It's okay, I got you"

Just as the stinging pleasure wound round his lower muscles like ice, Chekov heard the doctor mutter unintelligible words into his ear with that low Southern drawl.

Chekov arched and gave a quiet scream, voice rasping near the end making McCoy shudder, his mouth open until he came down from the unfathomable height and breathed heavily into the older man's shoulder; McCoy smiled and moved his hand away, hesitating but bringing his wet hand to his lips and flicking his tongue out to taste it.

"нет, don't do zat!" Chekov barely stammered with wide eyes of disbelief. McCoy took an even more purposeful lick. Chekov whimpered and blushed violently. After gathering some towels and cleaning themselves off, Chekov drew his attention to McCoy who was still…bothered by a certain nether area.

"But vhat about…y-you" he gulped.

McCoy brushed some curls from the younger man's forehead and kissed him gently.

"Not yet, darling, I'll be fine"

Chekov was reluctant to just comply with the doctor but nodded and leant his head into the dark haired man's shoulder with a soft purr. They sat like that for some time, wrapped within the heat of each other. By the time the guards returned, McCoy felt somewhat stronger and just went without resistance so Chekov wouldn't have the chance to get hurt from disobedience. The Russian watched his…true lover disappear within the arms of the aliens and narrowed his eyebrows. Where were the captain and the others?

"Sir, I have figured that a human could pass with ease through the force field on the surface but we cannot beam anyone down within it from here or attack it with phasers"

"We don't intend to, Scotty. Chekov and Bones are still in there, the less chance of violence the better, Spock and I will beam down to the rim of the force field with several security guards. We will get them out from the inside with stealth, some of us may have to distract in the meantime, but the minute we have them out, beam us all up and get us the hell out of here" Kirk concluded. His usual expression of cheer and optimism had been extinguished by the tension and fear derived from not knowing the fate of his crewman and his friends.

"That seems logical, Captain, when shall we begin this scheme?"

"As soon as possible, Sulu, get a visual on where they are, we need to know our way in and out. Uhura open all channels, I am going to try and bargain with that damned Gharroan one more time"

The young dark skinned woman nodded and soon, Kirk was speaking into the audio.

"King Gharroan, this is Captain Kirk speaking, we will ask you one last time to free our crewmen immediately and let us leave in safety, acknowledge"

There was a pause in which the bridge felt colder and the silence caused a heavy thrum in everyone's ears.

"We will not Captain, now leave immediately or we will have to use force"

Spock raised an eyebrow and mentioned.

"They seem much more…feral now their demon has been returned to them, Captain"

Uhura closed the channels.

"Seems like we are beaming down now, Mr Spock"


	8. Escape

It was at night; well what he thought was night time, that McCoy heard the soldiers. Chekov was curled into his chest, asleep and snuffling like the adorable thing he was, the southern doctor had been stirred from his slumber by the clattering sound of footsteps and harsh whispers that made him lean his head up slightly and strain to hear the words. They were speaking in English; it was the king and someone McCoy didn't recognise.

"The tall dark haired, dark eyed one is of some interest, but the little green eyed man is becoming a nuisance, preventing progress and now that he no longer holds the demon, he is just a weak human, kill him"

McCoy stifled a high gasp and his heart skipped a painful beat as his breath hitched stale in his throat as the king's words sunk in. Subconsciously gripping the younger man closer he blinked and kept his eyes open wide as though they would come in any moment for him. McCoy was not about to let that happen, but for some reason, he felt like with enough guards and a considerable lack of patience, the king would eventually rip the young Russian from him and complete the deed of his execution. They couldn't stay here anymore, they had to escape. Feeling somewhat bad about his actions, he shook Chekov slightly in his sleep which caused groggy green eyes to open slightly and a voice husked with tire to inquire.

"L-Leonard, vhat is going on?"

"Sorry to wake you, Pavel" McCoy leant in to kiss his forehead tenderly and Chekov shuffled in a little closer with a sleepy smile.

"Vhy did you?"

"…Bad news, I just heard the king say he wants you…out of the way, we have to get out"

Naturally the sleep deprived helmsman didn't do anything at first, his brain had yet to process the words and when it did, his eyes widened and he trembled slightly with fresh fear. The darkness wound around them like a giant blanket and they were both silent for a few minutes, McCoy running his fingers reassuringly through the light curls.

"But I won't let them get near you"

"Vhat if zey get more guards?"

"We will be gone by then; we need to get out of here…now"

"Now…?"

McCoy nodded sternly in the dark and with slanted eyebrows of concern and a bitten lip, Chekov nodded and inhaled sharply. The southerner kissed him softly on the lips and they continued like that until the younger man's nerves had reached a point of calming. Sliding out from under the thin cover, both men stretched and groaned at the aching in their joints from sleeping on such an unforgiving surface for so long.

"Is zere anything we need to bring?" the Russian whispered and McCoy chuckled lightly but with a grim tone spoke.

"Hardly, they have taken everything except the blanket, they can keep that"

They both began looking around their rocky prison for a weak spot, anything they could work with. But with the darkness obscuring their vision along with the fatigue, and with every crevice they checked, the rock being solid and cruel. A hopeless desperation fell over them and Chekov ran up to McCoy to wrap his arms round his waist, shivering uncontrollably now. He had been so warm, asleep, now he was cold and exposed to the cruelty of reality; the cruel reality that people wanted him…dead.

"It's going to be fine, let's check out the bars" the southerner rubbed his back comfortingly in large circular motions. The one side of the four sided imprisonment was made of rough, heavy metal bars that showed through the dark corridor. The unyielding door was to the right and they both headed over immediately.

"What do we have to pick at it?" McCoy muttered and looked around for a sharp rock or a leftover tool. Chekov though, cocked his head to the side and leant forward to the rusty surface of the lock.

"I have never seen zem use keys before" he claimed and the southerner narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah…"

Experimentally and with an anxious glance at Chekov first, he pushed at the door. It opened, just like that. Albeit loud and creaking like thunder...but it opened. McCoy stopped it's movements to prevent alerting any guards and turned to his lover with a nervous grin.

"Well, this will be a story to tell back on the ship"

Both worked on pressuring the door enough to stop it from echoing the violent crooked notes into the resounding caverns of the corridor and slipped through with a few bruises from the weight of the door. Skulking down the passages like some kind of criminal, McCoy kept Chekov's hand in his the whole time. A part of him terrified of losing the young man to the unpredictable cruelty of the Ghart men.

"Wait a minute"

They were minutes…seconds, away from the pale blue light of the outside. But two guards were in their way.

"Go round zem or through zem?" Chekov leaned up and whispered shakily into the older man's ear. McCoy didn't reply at first, only surveyed the situation with a wavering patience. They had their backs to them, clad with the clean white clothes and golden chains of their king. Two ugly looking spears gripped in their hands.

"Fuck's sake" McCoy cursed and leant back, further into the shadows.

There might have been another entrance, but they didn't have the time to look for one, it truly was now or never, the southerner considered going up and choking them but judging by their previous abilities, these creatures didn't bruise easily let alone fall to human hands.

"Go round them I think" he claimed finally.

But 'how' was the goddamn question.

Meanwhile, Kirk was leaning over the crystal clear screen to which Sulu was locating the location of McCoy and Chekov. It seemed they were moving which baffled the captain at first but they were still within the force field so Kirk moved away swiftly and swung on a thick black belt, Spock shortly coming up to him.

"It is illogical to use words that are not completely correct but for the sake of reassurance captain, I do believe everything will turn out well"

"Shame Bones is not here to hear you talk like a human" Kirk gave a half-hearted smirk.

Spock cocked his head to the side, dark chocolate brown eyes softer than usual. There was a hesitation, before he carefully placed a hand on the captain's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"I know that you see Doctor McCoy as a close friend so we must go down now to help him and Ensign Chekov escape"

Kirk gave him a funny look and glanced at the hand on his shoulder that was swiftly removed and returned behind a blue clad back.

"Thanks Spock, let's get going" Kirk grinned and headed off towards the transporter room. Trying to ignore how warm the unfamiliar touch of the Vulcan had been and how it lifted his spirits. By the time the blue eyed man, his alien officer and three security guards dressed in the traditional crimson had beamed down to the planet, they hid behind the overgrowth just outside of the force field. A thin, shimmering wall that was only just visible. Kirk went first and after successfully putting his hand through it, walked in with the others, staying low and quiet. The dark made it hard to see, naturally but they couldn't risk being seen so simply moved close enough to view things from the faint beams of torches lining the outsides of the building. Guards were another thing that outlined the temple-like establishment and Kirk hissed through his teeth in frustration.

"Clearly expecting us I see"

"That would be a logical assumption as there is nothing else for them to arrange security for, as no dangerous animals…or any animals find this planet a habitat"

Everyone turned to Spock who quirked an eyebrow.

"Shall we continue?" he added and Kirk grinned.

Back at the entrance of the building, McCoy had decided on something he would most likely regret but what he just figured would work at best. They had returned back further into the corridor in hope of finding one of their communicators, this they had failed at, at first and averted back to square one, where the two guards were still oblivious to the antics behind them; until of course, the tall dark haired man and little green eyed one raced past and into the forest before them, racing over the dusted plain of a few meters before disappearing into the obscure darkness of the jungle.

Of course they started the chase, but the darkness and the element of pure shock threw

them off and soon they were trudging blindly about as Chekov and McCoy gained some distance. They themselves had the very breath knocked from their lungs as adrenaline pumped through them like lightning. The occasional trip and stumble made sickness hit their gut and soon both of them decided it would be a good time to stop when the darkness made them dizzy and not a single sound of pursuit was to be heard.

Catching their breath, McCoy reached out for Chekov who returned the motion until both of them just decided to collapse onto the soft earth which would also decrease the chances of being seen as well as give them a sense of comfort. Holding onto each other as though each other's presence provided life for the other.

"Are you okay?" the southerner whispered in his ear and the Russian nodded into his chest.

The rainforest was strange, frightening within the darkness of the night, shapes merged into creatures of dark imagination and every noise that was caused by the wind or the natural occurrences of dropping fruit or a tumbling rock made them jump.

"What now…" McCoy muttered more to himself than to the helmsman but Chekov replied anyway.

"Vait for ze captain to find us, I believe"

"Yeah, let's hope Kirk can do something right for once"

"Like drag you out of that bush, bones?" there was a sudden voice and the doctor pushed Chekov out the way and spun round in a crouch in the direction of the sound.

"Nice survival skills"

McCoy was actually happy to see the wild captain emerge from some branches, another figure beside him.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Just checking" McCoy chuckled and moved back to take Chekov by the arm and haul him up along with himself.

"Are we kind of tired of being down on this planet now?" Kirk cocked his head to the side and cooed.

"Tell me about it; let's just get back to the ship and out of here already"

Kirk's chuckle could be heard.

"Are you alright, Ensign Chekov?" Spock called out, there might even have been concern in his tone if you strained your ears hard enough. In the darkness, no one could see Chekov wind his arm around the doctor's and grip it tight.

"Yes sir, thank you sir"

"A little shaken up I believe, naturally so, we will get you to the sickbay immediately" the Vulcan claimed professionally, if he had been a doting mother it might have been something along the lines of. 'A bit scared, we will need to get you all nice and better back home'

But this was Spock. Kirk clicked his communicator and ordered their transportation which was done swiftly and with a sense of relief through all of them. Scotty was waiting for them in the transporter room along with Sulu and Uhura.

"Thank goodness" the engineer sighed with a faint laugh and the other two members looked pleased to see the return of the doctor and Russian helmsman.

"Pavel!" Sulu cried and ran over to his friend who looked tired but glad to see his fellow helmsman.

"Hello Sulu, I am sorry for snapping at you before" he looked saddened by the recollection and the Asian man shrugged.

"Forget about that, are you alright?"

"I have been better, I believe, what I want now is a shower and my bed"

McCoy would obviously have kissed him at the sheer overdose of adorable-ness in that sentence but it occurred to him that no one knew of this relationship and he kept his mouth shut. But the reminder of a good shower made him laugh and face the Russian with a smile.

"I will join him, I think"

"Not in the same chamber now" Kirk claimed and everyone turned to him with a funny look then to Chekov and McCoy, the doctor blushed and hissed.

"No, not in the same chamber; captain, obviously not!"

Kirk shrugged and Spock quirked an eyebrow.

The rest of the evening followed on with both men doing exactly that, indulging in a hot shower before slipping on fresh clothes that felt like silk along their battered bodies. McCoy would have tended to his own wounds if he was not so tired and just as he was getting into bed, there was a knock at his door.

Sighing with the vexation of knowing it was probably Jim, he opened it grimly, only to be pleasantly surprised by the twenty year old Russian standing in the doorway, then pushing him into the room with a slide of the door and kissing him straight on the mouth. McCoy gently wrapped his arms around him and moved away to rest his head on the pile of wonderful golden curls.

"We can't tell anyone, can we?"

"Maybe not yet, Pavel"

A silence ensued that was broken by the Russian moving away and looking up the doctor with a shy smile.

"I vant to stay, but I am wery sleepy"

McCoy raised an eyebrow at the cute term and leant forward fast to peck him on the lips, leaving Chekov rather flustered but he soon left with a small wave and darted down the corridor.


	9. Oblivious

The thing was, people were not oblivious which made it all the more frustrating for people like the illustrious captain to carry on with duty knowing that everyone else knew that McCoy had the hots for Chekov. Hell they were probably already with each other. But would the southern doctor admit this? Pfft. No! McCoy stood behind Kirk on the bridge, the captain leant up and whispered.

"Chekov has cute hair hasn't he?"

"Depends, is he your type captain?"

"Me, no, I like the strong, silent types" he winked at Spock who simply twitched his eyebrow.

McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Why, is he your type, Bones?"

"We have been over this Jim; nothing is going on between me and Ensign Chekov"

"Sure Bones"

Chekov meanwhile was blushing terribly, suddenly very thankful for the fact he wasn't facing the captain…or anyone else. The captain had been trying to coax the truth out of Doctor McCoy for over a month now probably longer than that. McCoy would also be cool and reply, never letting anything slip. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, the Russian helmsman hadn't decided yet.

He loved McCoy and didn't want anyone shunning them or mocking the relationship but…he didn't want to wallow in a secretive silence for the rest of their time together. He decided to confront McCoy later on, when they were off the bridge and Chekov was laying in his bed in his room, trying to think of how to talk to him, the doctor himself walked in.

"Hey Pavel" he smiled and Chekov jumped up from the bed to run over and embrace the doctor.

"Leonard" he muttered and the southerner held him close, running hands through Chekov's hair, the same curls the captain had complimented earlier, it took all of the southerner's self-control not to go at the captain for taking too long to check out his own lover. Maybe it was an unhealthy sense of protection, but McCoy didn't care.

"Sorry about earlier, you know what Kirk is like"

"It is fine, it's just…"

The Russian faltered and moved away. McCoy looked anxious and went to sit beside him on the bed.

"Tell me"

Chekov gulped, blinking his soft green eyes rapidly for a few moments before answering with a thick accent and stammer.

"Ven are we going to tell ze others?"

McCoy stilled and there was a silence between them for a moment.

"Do you really want to tell them?"

"…Vell I just don't vant to hide all ze time!"

McCoy smiled warmly, dark eyes softening as he took the younger man's hand in his own and threaded his fingers through his.

"If you want to tell them, we can do…I don't really want to be so secretive anymore either, I was just worried about…everyone's reactions"

"I know, I am too"

More silence but it had a shared emotion of trust within the lack of speech. It was broken however by McCoy moving in to kiss at the Russians neck and ear. Chuckling at the surprised noise Chekov made, followed by one of pleasure and his body softened as he leant his head back.

"By the way, you are completely my type" McCoy purred into Chekov's ear before tipping him back onto the bed and attacking his jaw with his lips. Chekov blushed wildly at the comment and gulped.

"…Oh?"

"Yep, and your fluffy, gorgeous hair, definitely my type" the doctor then proceeded to show this affection by kissing the top of the twenty year olds head, on his hair nuzzling into the soft warmth. He was so fucking beautiful, McCoy couldn't believe that he was his, closing his chocolate eyes he just appreciated being with Chekov until he felt movement and his eyes snapped open when he felt the rim of his shirt being pulled up, he pulled it fully off and took in the sight of the older man's chest, the defined muscle and the tan that stretched along skin that was decorated with a few scars.

Chekov wanted to know about every one of them, he traced down McCoy's skin with slow fingers, he was so warm and firm and Chekov just wanted to melt into his body. In fact, being exposed to the strength of McCoy's body made him shy and coil in on himself as McCoy returned the gesture and slipped off his traditional gold shirt.

"Why the hell are you hiding, Pavel? You are so fucking handsome"

Handsome, the term made the Russian blush and he couldn't stop the grin spreading onto his face with pride and contentment. He wanted to please the doctor so much, wanted to show how much he cared and liked him, then the helmsman recalled a certain heated evening back on the Ghart planet and he moved down McCoy and stopped in front of his-

"Whoa, wait Pavel, what are you doing?!"

"R-Returning ze favour"

Chekov had settled on his knees on the floor in front of the doctor with his head cocked to one side and a blush flaring up his cheeks, mouth parted; smiling a small smile that made McCoy raise an eyebrow and lean back with a sharp inhalation.

"God dammit, you don't need to do anything like that, Pavel"

"I vant to…"

Wow okay, that wasn't fair, who taught the lad to speak like that? McCoy went to pull the twenty year old up when a hand pressed against a region that suddenly burned with the tight flow of blood. His eyes rolled somewhat with the sudden pleasure. Chekov continued palming against the growing erection, mesmerised by the sounds and looks the doctor was showing. Tracing his fingers over the edge of his trousers, McCoy gulped.

"Are you sure…?"

Chekov smiled and nodded, slowly pulling the zip down, a sultry, too loud noise it made in the heated silence and McCoy's breathing became laboured.

"You are so fucking gorgeous" he managed to say as Chekov freed his abruptly throbbing member from the confines of his tightening trousers.

A tentative press to the tip with his tongue caused McCoy to grit his teeth. It was only followed by small moans being elicited from the coarse depth of his throat when Chekov extended his explorations and licked eagerly, pressing his tongue to the underside of the older man's head and eventually pulling him into his mouth, sucking softly. It was so tender, innocent and so fucking delicious, McCoy would come there and then. Chekov continued, whimpering every now and again and causing vibrations to increase the sensations, for the reason he just couldn't have his fingers gripped around the sheets of the bed, McCoy did the next best thing and buried them in Chekov's curls.

"Dammit Pavel, stop" he tried to say but it got last in a choke as the younger man's tongue hit a hot spot and in response, dipped said tongue in the small slit, taking in any of the precum that threatened to spill. It did in the end and Chekov didn't let a single drop land anywhere else but the insides of his mouth, knowing this only intensified the high McCoy was on and he let out a faint yell, a rasped scream. Shuddering and closing his eyes as Chekov refused to stop moving his head along the older man's member until he was near limp once more.

"Jesus, Pavel…that…that was pretty damn good" the southerners' breathing was awkward but Chekov's shy smile lit McCoy up, causing him to give a small grin as well.

Chekov ended up in the doctor's arms, lying on the bed, Chekov muttering things about Russian, sometimes in Russian as they were both worn out and the doctor couldn't help but adore the sweet sound of the younger man's native language slipping from his lips with a low, comforting purr as he held McCoy's head to his chest, stroking the short brunette locks. It was like the time on the damn planet, but this time, his ribs didn't make him wanted to scream with agony.

"I reckon we should tell them" McCoy suddenly said and was momentarily surprised he even had as Chekov stopped talking and his ministrations and the doctor felt the held breath in his chest.

"Really, are you sure you are okay with zat?"

"…I am if you are"

There was a pause, there was always a pause.

"Who should we tell first?" The Russian replied finally and McCoy sighed.

"Our beloved captain would be smug as a cat that got all the fucking cream and Spock…well I don't see him caring, oh wait, he will probably give me a talk – not to hurt his little science student"

McCoy chuckled and Chekov pursed his lips playfully flicking McCoy on the forehead.

"Uhura might be a good choice" Chekov suggested and the doctor thought about it.

"Yeah, I reckon so…what about Sulu?"

"…I honestly don't know, he is my best friend so…I think he vill be okay about it"

"I can see Scotty now, every Scottish metaphor would come out that man's mouth in shock, but he would be alright"

They laughed and McCoy couldn't help but squeeze Chekov even closer, he could not get enough of the silky warmth this man practically radiated.

"Come on, better get back to the bridge before Kirk tells everyone what he thinks is going on"

"But it is going on…"

"Ah, but he shouldn't know that yet!" McCoy grinned, kissing Chekov on the lips quickly before pulling away to retrieve his crumpled fallen shirt that lay on the ground.

"Back so soon?" Kirk sniggered as McCoy and Chekov entered the bridge. The doctor would have rolled his eyes but instead he gulped.

Jim was one of his best friends, he dare say his best, he was a great man but…would he be cool with the sudden relationship between two important members? Would they have to be separated due to the situations regarding duty? Just before the southerner could turn to the Russian and pull him out the room to explain his newfound fear, the Vulcan walked up to them and spoke in a not so quiet voice.

"When did you, doctor, and Ensign Chekov plan on telling the rest of the crew about your relationship?"

Everyone turned to them and everything except the typical beeps and clicks around the main control room went silent. Well someone sneezed in the middle of it, followed by a hushed "bless you" before McCoy cleared his throat.

"What makes you say that, you damn hobgoblin?"

"It is evidential in more ways than I can explain in short time, the captain agrees with my observation"

Kirk raised his hand in an "I" gesture. McCoy glared at him.

"Well…it's true" Chekov suddenly said. More silence…always with the fucking silence!

"Well okay" the captain suddenly claimed then spun back to the front in his chair and called out.

"Get back to work!"

Everyone resumed a peaceful chatter and the couple stared at Kirk like…he wasn't Kirk anymore.

"Bloody hell, are ye serious? I should'a known, damn, what a wee cute couple ere', but…I did nay see that comin'!" came from the distance.

"Jim…is that it?" McCoy couldn't help but inquire and the blue eyed captain turned back with a grin.

"Don't want to make a fuss now, we can talk about it later" he winked and the doctor actually smiled. There was a reason this man was captain. Uhura and Sulu came up to Chekov.

"Aw, hopefully you can soften McCoy's edges, Chekov, you alright with all of this?" the dark skinned communications member asked and the Russian nodded.

"I am wery happy with Leonard"

"First name basis, eh? Well, Pavel, I didn't expect it of you but…well, just stay happy, he better treat you right…and what not" Sulu laughed and a weight lifted from the Russians chest at his best friend's acceptance.

"Yeah, thanks Hikaru"

Well that had gone better than anticipated, the ship continued running with no fuss and McCoy and Chekov smiled at each other from across the bridge as their duties continued.

"Doctor, there is something I must discuss regarding the welfare and…happiness of Ensign Chekov"

Ah.


	10. Whole

They had been on shore leave now for around two days, everyone was getting plenty of R&R and there had been no further discussion on the relationship between the doctor and Russian helmsman aside from the few comments of congratulations from wandering members who occasionally passed the couple who were sitting under a tree in the wide, vibrant meadow that set a light feeling of contentment through everyone as the sun warmed their face. Hell, even Spock showed signs of relief as he sat opposite the captain, kirk absently picking at grass as he spoke with his science officer, a grin over his face.

"When do you think, Mr Spock and Captain Kirk plan on telling the rest of the crew about their relationship" the southerner mocked the previous words from the Vulcan to Chekov who chuckled and sat up closer into the older man's chest. His back pressed against the warmth of the doctor's body.

"Hopefully soon, Leonard, surely zey cannot hide it any longer" he commented with a cheeky grin. The look of mischievous youth made McCoy's heart hurt with a lovely little pain and he squeezed his arms tighter round the Russian, burying his face into the light curls.

"You seem a lot better, are you in much pain anymore?" Chekov asked, appreciating the secure sense of strength around him.

"Not really, I've got nice and fixed up, this shore leave us just what the doctor ordered"

Chekov laughed, leaning back to look up at McCoy with wide green eyes that reflected the stain glass patterns that threaded through the leaves of the tree onto the luscious ground. As if any of that happened before with the demon crawling about in Chekov's head. It was like some bad dream now. McCoy shuddered just thinking about what could have happened. He didn't have to think much longer because Uhura came over carrying drinks.

"I got you two a drink" she smiled and they returned the gesture, gratefully collecting the smooth glass into their hands.

"Thanks Uhura" McCoy nodded his head as Chekov took a gulp.

"спасибо" Chekov muttered with a grin.

"нет проблем" she answered and his eyes lit up with a laugh as she moved away to offer drinks to the others.

"Kind of makes me feel bad for not knowing any of them Russian words" McCoy admitted, taking a swig only to have Chekov move away to sit in front of him, cross legged.

"Then I must teach you some! Vould you like to?" he sat up straight beaming. How could the doctor say no to that face of pure, unadulterated sweetness?

"Sure, go for it"

About half an hour later McCoy was still having difficulty wrapping his tongue around the accent within each word. But never was Chekov disappointed or offended, the young man had never looked more delighted in his life.

"Not quite Leonard, the tone is a bit softer and more emphasis on the 'ya'!"

"Ochen Pri…PriYATna"

"мне тоже!" Chekov replied with a giggle and the southerner rolled his eyes.

"Now what does that mean?"

"Me too, in reply to your 'pleased to meet you'"

McCoy playfully gave a sceptical look at his lover who copied the expression with wide eyes and pouted lips that broke the southerner's demeanour and made him laugh.

"I think that is enough Russian for today, Pasha"

The green eyed nineteen year olds eyes widened and he leant back.

"You…you called me Pasha?!"

"…Oh shit, sorry, is that offensive? Sulu reckoned I should call you it…isn't it some kind of-"

He couldn't finish because Chekov was kissing him but that was always a perfectly legitimate reason for not being able to finish a sentence.

"I'll take that as a 'nyet' you're not offended?"

"да" Chekov answered and pushed the doctor back onto the grass, kissing him tenderly.

Later on in the evening when everyone had returned to their quarters on the planet for the night; small luxurious cabins dotted around a rural area, McCoy and Chekov had their own and the doctor was lying in bed reading when Chekov came round the doorway only in boxer shorts.

"Hey Pasha" the doctor smirked as the Russian came over to him shyly. "Hey you okay?" the southerner added as Chekov didn't meet his eyes for a moment.

"Leonard…I vas…getting ready for ze night and…I feel like…I did before…like vhen I had been affected by zat thing on ze planet"

McCoy didn't answer for a second as a slow panic drew over his lungs like white hot lava moving slowly and causing the man to drop his book and sit up.

"What kind of symptoms?"

"I have been kind of…rough around people again and…vell…I am kind of…" he mumbled the last of that sentence in his native tongue.

"I don't recall doing that in Russian one on one earlier" McCoy tried a nervous grin but the twenty year old only gulped fearfully.

"O-Obsessed with you" he whispered, hanging his head and moving away from the bed to stand near the wall.

"Like…animal obsessed? Because Pasha, I don't have an issue with a romantic obsession" he chuckled and got up to go stand by his lover who recoiled; sending a negative feeling coursing through McCoy's gut.

"Darlin' it's alright-"

"It's not! I don't vant zis, it…god no, not again, not like zis again" he shuddered and collapsed his head onto the wall. McCoy didn't approach him for a moment, let him vent himself out.

"It's fine, it's probably just a phase, and there is no way that…demon is still in you"

"Then vhy do I vant to-"

Chekov stopped his sentence as he whirled around to face the older man.

"…want to?"

McCoy also faltered in his speech as the Russian looked up into his dark chocolate eyes with a hazy emotion that made the southerner shiver.

"Pasha…"

Lips against his and a lithe but suddenly strong young body pressed the doctor up against the wall with a wildness that took McCoy's very breath away. Velvety lips on his as a daring little tongue slipped in and danced over his own in a heated dance that made McCoy; god forbid he ever admit it, whimper somewhat. Not only was this very forceful and sudden but the younger man had a sense of animalistic dominance that McCoy didn't have the heart to fight against so he simply let it overwhelm him as they made their way to the bed and Chekov scrambled on top of the older man with an eagerness that was shown in the frantic licks, sucks and nips around McCoy's jaw and neck.

"Pasha, wait…Jesus fucking Christ…" the doctor let dark eyes roll back with the sudden burst of pleasure as the Russian found a tantalising spot in the crook of his ear.

"Леонард" Chekov got a hold of the ear shell with somewhat unnaturally sharp teeth and tugged lightly, eliciting a shocked gasp that was swallowed by the swift return of the Russian's mouth on his. The fresh, sturdy bed didn't even creak as Chekov dug his hands into the surface and looked down on the doctor with a feral pride that caused the heartbeat of the taller man to increase tenfold. Next thing he knew his shirt was being ripped off without mercy and McCoy had no time to complain as lips attacked every faded scar on his torso; running down and over and across his body in subtle patterns that made tracing each and every one a game for Chekov.

"Aah…fuck…dammit Pasha"

The cursing earned a small bite on a tanned nipple causing McCoy to arch. As if this was really happening, as if this wild younger man was treating his body as though it was still within the prime of his youth. His lips didn't move away from the nipple, swirling the tongue around the nub with a sudden slowness that near destroyed McCoy's nerves. Chekov sighed into the ministrations; he could continue hearing the broken gasps and shattered words from the southern drawl forever. But he had other plans that the doctor soon found out about when he had sense enough to open his eyes and look down at the wandering mouth of Chekov that was nearing the top of his trouser waist band with a dangerous speed. A soft nose pressed against the dip in McCoy's hip and strong, tanned hands flew up to embed themselves in tight curly hair.

"Hold on a moment, Pasha…let me…aah, catch my breath…oh god no, please-"

Well Chekov completely ignored that! Pulling off the pants with an unrealistic fervour and speed, his fingers were dancing along the length of McCoy's members in seconds, reducing the southerner to nothing but garbled speech and disbelief. After the Russian had, had his fun with teasing the older man's erection to the point of near pain to the dark haired man who just wanted release, the throbbing was seriously frying his nerves and his breathing was shallow and…desperate.

"Dammit Pasha, I just want to get inside you, right now"

Chekov smirked, eyelids lowered. His lips were swollen, red and shiny with a hint of precum on the edge of his mouth that he consumed with a quick flick of his tongue. His face was flushed and his hair wild. He looked gorgeous. A piece of Russian beauty, honestly, McCoy could only describe him in his head in incoherent terms of consideration and admiration. A quick dip of that delicious little tongue in the slit of the doctor's bare erection before Chekov began moving away made McCoy twitch his head to the side slightly.

He near whined at the loss of heat and pleasure but he failed to even begin complaining as Chekov placed two fingers in his mouth, swirling spit around them in a way that shouldn't be so sensual. He then placed those same two fingers before McCoy whose eyes widened as he tasted the saltiness of the other's saliva. It shouldn't have been arousing…but it fucking was. Those wet hands drew over McCoy's length, glistening and feeling so clammy and cool against the fiery temperature of his flesh. This changed when it was replaced with the slow, unbearably tight warmth of Chekov's insides. As if the kid was doing this?!

"H-Hold on, Pasha, no wait!"

To be fair this time, the Russian did pause and he looked at McCoy with feral, gleaming green eyes.

"I vant to do zis, please…vill you let me, do you vant zis?" he asked the southerner who actually found himself hesitating. Until he snapped his hips up, embedding his entire length in Chekov who gasped at the pain and tears sprang to his eyes as he clutched onto McCoy's shoulders with a vicious impact of nails and frustration.

"больно ..." Chekov yelped and the doctor shushed him, brushing fingers over his handsome face with light touches and shuttering breath. The nineteen year old was clenched around him so perfectly it was very hard not to just start pounding into him.

"It's alright darlin', you're doing fine…just tell me when to move" he whispered and leant up to kiss the nineteen year old who soon calmed down and just as the tension in the room reached a suffocating point of thickness. Chekov uttered four delicate letters.

"Move"

McCoy was slow at first, naturally so but as soon as the Russian's features contorted into that of pleasure in comparison to pain McCoy grinned and moved a bit faster, angling himself slightly in order to-

"Oh, Leonard! Oh god, yes…yes…Да, сделать…do zat again"

The Russian sounded so much sexier in his condition of fluster and helplessness and the doctor knew what he had done and aimed to hit the younger man's sweet spot over and over again until he was sobbing and leaning his head back with graceful cries, mixtures of English and his native language that caused the tight coils of heat in McCoy's stomach to burn even hotter and he moved faster.

"Yes…yes…Leo-please faster, I…"

"It's okay…just…aah"

Well conversation was becoming a big no-no as both lost breath and faltered in the precision of their once smooth pattern but it didn't matter because McCoy was coming and so was Chekov who let the white light fill his eyes as he released over the stomach of his lover as he felt warm liquid coat his insides like paint. The tantalising thrills and shivers running through his body made Chekov scream and roll his eyes back. McCoy was no better, yelling out Chekov's name and closing his eyes as he felt the satisfaction of filling the boy up. Their pattern slowed until Chekov sat limp on the doctor with lidded eyes and a parted mouth breathing hard. Even so, the swollen lips managed a smile, one that the doctor gratefully returned.

"I love you Pavel"

That was what McCoy said in the darkness as Chekov curled up to him and he froze.

"…I…I love you too…Leonard" he replied, an unstoppable beam spreading over his face as his heart fluttered uncomfortably with the sudden emotions. But it was a pleasant pain that the Russian accepted willingly.

"Just so you know, we can let your little demon friend out to play once in a while"

Chekov could practically hear the doctor grin and he pursed his lips, snuggling deeper into the old man as the moonlight spread through the thin curtains like a slight heavenly light that only lit the couple up more inside as they realised just what they had found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT ENDING FLUFF JUST GOT IN THERE, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW, IT WAS LIKE, RAN IN AND RAN OUT.  
> Well thanks for reading, hope you liked it! It's my first ever written slash so, you know, have mercy!! :D


End file.
